The conventional solar battery panel has a structure shown in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-109041 (PTL 1). With attention to an example of a solar battery panel shown in PTL 1, FIG. 23 shows an enlarged cross sectional view in the vicinity of its end. A solar battery panel 100 includes a transparent insulating substrate 2 having a main surface 2u, and a transparent electrode layer 3, a semiconductor photoelectric conversion layer 4 and a back electrode layer 5 which are sequentially stacked on main surface 2u of transparent insulating substrate 2. Solar battery panel 100 has an outer circumferential insulating region 21 in which main surface 2u of transparent insulating substrate 2 is exposed in the vicinity of the outer circumference of transparent insulating substrate 2.